


Taking Charge

by Kireizaki



Category: Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A failing studio council president on the verge of getting the council entirely disbanded assures his best friends that he'll come up with a way to save the club, though he's not sure he really has it in him, until a particularly potent, yet entirely unexpected bit of help arrives and really helps him turn things around.





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on February 11, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

“But...it’s gone unused for years now! I don’t think anyone besides the janitor has set foot in there since I enrolled here!” Atsushi yelled out, clearly frustrated that he wasn’t getting anywhere.  
  
“You’d best not raise your voice at a member of staff, Mr. Nikaidou,” the principal said. Her glare practically cut Atsushi in two, forcing him to mumble a weak “S-sorry...Ma’am…” as he stared straight down at his feet.  
  
“I understand the meeting room has not seen much activity in recent times, but it’s simply far too much space for the Student Council to effectively utilize, especially given your poor track record thus far.” Her tone was cold and harsh, leaving Atsushi practically trembling in his seat.  
  
She wasn’t wrong about the Student Council, of course. Atsushi was a passionate student, but he was an ineffective president, failing to manage most student affairs at all, though that wasn’t entirely his fault. “Apologies if I sound rude, Ma’am, but as our accountant, Ginbei Sawatari, has outlined, the council’s budget barely allows us to perform council duties even half as well as we should be able to, and-”  
  
“A strong leader, Mr. Nikaidou, is capable of working effectively regardless of any limitations they may have placed upon them. Are you suggesting the budget is the only reason you’ve faltered in your position?”  
  
“Well, no, but-” Atsushi tried to explain why he struggled with his office, how having only three students presiding over a school as big as Saint Liliana was nigh-on impossible, but his principal hardly cared to hear him out.  
  
“I’ve heard excuses from you all year, and my patience is running thin. It’s clear you care deeply about the Student Council, but I’m afraid that if we don’t see a turnaround from you soon, we may have to disband your group entirely.” Her gaze, to Atsushi, seemed utterly unfeeling, telling him that, no matter what he did, he’d lost this argument. “I’m afraid you’ll need to leave my office, Mr. Nikaidou. I don’t have any more time to discuss this with you at present.”  
  
Atsushi got up out of his seat, his head bowed in defeat. “Y-yes Ma’am, thank you for your time…” he stammered out in a voice barely above a whisper as he stepped outside the office, shutting the door behind him. He sighed deeply, and trudged back to what could generously be called the Student Council room.  
  
~~~  
  
He opened the door to the dry, musty smell of the storage cabinet that the faculty had hastily shoved some desks into and labelled appropriate for Council activity. The two other members of the council turned to greet him, smiling warmly.  
  
“How’d it go?” the smaller of the two, the young-looking, silver-haired accountant Ginbei Sawatari asked.  
  
“Badly. She’s not budging on this. In fact, she wants to disband the council if she doesn’t see any improvement from us over the next few weeks,” Atsushi responded, despondently.  
  
“But that’s not fair!” the Council secretary, the beautiful, dark-haired Akiko Himenokouji cried out, asking, “Did you tell them that we simply don’t have enough members to work effectively?”  
  
“And that our budget’s just too stifling?” Ginbei added.  
  
“I did. She wasn’t hearing a word of it.”  
  
“Sounds like her…” Ginbei sighed, sounding utterly resigned.  
  
“Hey, come on, you two!” Akiko piped up. “We can’t give up! We’re going to pull ourselves together, show her just what we’re made of, and get out of this stuffy mess of a room, too!”  
  
Ginbei smiled softly, trying to muster up the same enthusiasm as Akiko. “Yep! We’ll get ‘em next time, Atsushi! It’s gonna work out!” she said, seeming to fully buy in to Akiko’s ridiculously optimistic outlook.  
  
“I’ll keep trying, I promise,” Atsushi responded firmly. As hopeless as things often felt for them, he loved working with these two. They lifted him up whenever the gravity of their situation got the best of him, and made even the most difficult days completely pleasant. He had a bit of a crush on the both of them, too, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever admit that.  
  
“Well, I know it’s a lot to ask, but are you two OK with working a little late today?” Atsushi continued, “We’ll all come up with proposals for how to move forward together, and we’ll leave whenever we think we’re ready. Does that sound good?”  
  
The two of them nodded in agreement, clearly fired up and ready to tackle whatever challenges lay ahead.  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Ginbei said, grinning confidently.  
  
“Absolutely!” Akiko said, clasping her hands together, excitedly.  
  
“Thanks for everything, you two. I know how difficult this can be, so I want you to know just how much I appreciate all the hard work you’ve done for this Council and the school as a whole. I couldn’t do this without the both of you.”  
  
The two simply smiled back, happily, eager to get to work.  
  
“I’m going to head out for just a little bit, if that’s OK. I wanna buy some food for all of us, to properly thank you, and to maybe make these hours feel a little less draining.”  
  
“Ooh, sounds good!” Akiko said, followed by Ginbei adding “We’ll hold down the fort in the meanwhile! We’re gonna do great today!”  
  
“We will,” Atsushi said, stepping out of the door. “See you both soon! I’ll try not to take too long!” he added, before shutting it behind him, heading out the school gates and making a beeline for his favorite curry restaurant.  
  
~~~  
  
He’d fully intended to pick up food for the girls right away, but something about the odd store he passed on the way entranced him. He’d been to that curry shop dozens of times, but he couldn’t recall having ever seen this store before. It looked run down, but they had such a curious range of items for sale that, while he absolutely knew he was far too busy to get distracted, he couldn’t help but want to take a closer look.  
  
He stepped inside, coughing a little as he soaked in the store’s smoky atmosphere, before quickly acclimating. It wasn’t much worse than the current Council room, anyway. The store looked dingy, but, in a way, that seemed perfect for the kind of place as disorganized as this. There was no clear theme behind anything they sold, ranging from odd-looking masks and fairly hideous clothing, to old videogame cartridges and what he hoped were novelty swords. He’d seen places like this before, dismissing them as tourist traps at best, but the rickety old store seemed so out of place on an otherwise thoroughly modern street that played host to high-end clothes stores and trendy restaurants. Still, he couldn’t help but want to dive into everything they had, finding it oddly irresistible.  
  
“Welcome!” He heard a cheerful woman’s voice calling from the back of the store, though he couldn’t see anyone when he looked over in the voice’s direction.  
  
“Uh… Hello there!” he called back. “I’m just browsing!”  
  
“Are you sure? Most people don’t come here unless they need something, even if they don’t really know it yet.”  
  
Unsure of how to react to her odd remark, he simply responded, “Y-yes, I’m sure. I’d never seen your store before, and I was fairly curious…”  
  
“Ah, yeah, most people struggle to notice this place. Well, feel free to stay as long as you like, I’m sure something’ll catch your eye eventually. Let me know if you need any help!”  
  
“Will do!” he called back, returning to browsing once more. It didn’t take him long before he saw something that, even though he wasn’t sure why, he found utterly fascinating.  
  
There was no reason to get so interested in the eyepatch that lay before him, sitting neatly on a counter all on its own, completely uncovered by anything else. It had a squarish shape, but otherwise there was nothing terribly distinct about it. It was simply a plain black eyepatch, but he just felt drawn to it for some reason.  
  
“Excuse me, how much is this black eyepatch?” he called out.  
  
“Oh! Nice choice, that’ll give you a whole new outlook on life!” the voice responded cheerfully, never stepping out from the backroom. Atsushi would’ve doubted her claim, but something had come over him, and he was certain he had to have it no matter what. “That’ll be…” She rattled off an amount, but he wouldn’t have objected even if she’d said a price that was 10 times higher.  
  
He walked up to the counter with the eyepatch in hand, waiting for her to come out and take his money, but instead, she just called out once more, “Just leave the money there! I’ll trust you to pay the right amount!”  
  
Atsushi found it odd, but he hardly felt like he should object. He fished the money out of his wallet, put it down on the counter in front of him, and called back to the voice, “Thank you so much! I’ve paid, I’ll just get going now!”  
  
“OK! Have a great day!”  
  
He stuffed the eyepatch into his pocket and rushed back to school, eager to find a private place to try it on, only realizing what he’d forgotten once he reached the gates.  
  
“Dammit! I promised I’d get them food…” He opened up his wallet, dismayed to find that he’d spent just about everything he had on some ridiculous eyepatch. He had no idea, at all, how to explain this to either of them.  
  
Still, he trudged back to the Council room. He’d be honest with them. He was sure they’d appreciate that, at least, even if they were sure to be frustrated by his baffling decision. He stopped, however, once he passed by the room that had been the source of his ire for months now. The meeting room he’d been so desperate for the Student Council to be moved to.  
  
He stepped inside the room, grumbling as he looked over it all for the umpteenth time. There was so much space there, with just about every bit of furniture they’d need to be able to run the Council without having to worry about things growing cramped or disorganized. Sure, it was a little extravagant, with a view that overlooked the currently empty school courtyard and enough room to hold a great deal more people than the Council had, but it was the only room in the school that was almost completely unused, and it was far, far better than that dusty storage cabinet.  
  
“We’d do so much better here…” he muttered, feeling despondent once more as he took a seat at the desk, knowing that, for the second time today, he was wasting time he absolutely shouldn’t have.  
  
He glanced over at one of the walls, looking at the full-length mirror that he knew had no business being in any room of the school. “The Council’s budget’s tiny, but they’ll blow all this on a room that just goes to waste…” he grumbled as he walked over to the mirror. As much as it represented his frustrations with the school, he knew it’d at least let him fully appreciate his recent purchase. He pulled the eyepatch out of his pocket, smiling weakly as he did so.  
  
“Why’d I blow my money on this, anyway?” he asked nobody in particular, before sighing and slipping it over his right eye. It’d be a waste to not use it, he told himself, looking at his reflection once it was sitting comfortably on his face.  
  
“Pfft…” He stifled a laugh. “I look...I look…” He wanted to say “ridiculous,” but something clicked inside of him, leaving him disoriented as the world seemed to jump and shift in front of him, forcing him to steady himself against the wall. Beneath the patch, his eye had changed from his usual brown to a stunning golden color, but he had no way of telling that. Once things began to feel a little steadier, he looked at his reflection again, finishing his sentence from earlier “This looks damn good…” he muttered, his voice dropping to a sensual purr that was far too womanly for him to usually pull off, filled with a confidence he lacked just a moment ago.  
  
“Huh...why...why did I say that? Why do I...sound like this…?” he asked, putting a hand up to his now far smoother neck, somehow not even noticing the lack of the usual bump of his Adam’s Apple. His voice was drastically different, lower than usual, yet unmistakably feminine. He tried to figure out why it had changed, but it quickly began to feel like less and less of an issue until his confusion and disorientation left him altogether. “But the biggest question is…” he said as his lips filled out, curling into a sexy, confident smirk, “Why would I have any problem with that?” He looked into the mirror as the changes continued, his round, friendly face starting lose much of its weight. His chin shrank down to a sharp point as his cheekbones lifted slightly. Atsushi’s pallid complexion gradually darkened to a sexy, healthy tan. The eye that wasn’t under the patch seemed to grow larger and more expressive as a rush of red overtook his iris completely. His eyelashes grew out until they were thick and full, while his eyebrows thinned out, cocking themselves into an angle that seemed to challenge anyone to even dare mess with him. The angle of his nose got a little sharper, the tip a little less rounded, as it changed to match his chin and the lines set by his cheekbones. Finally, a wave of deep crimson spread throughout his hair, replacing the dull black he’d had before, while his hair started to grow, spilling out over his forehead and shoulders, only stopping once it had grown well past his butt.  
  
“Oh my, I’ve never seen a man with a face this incredibly, this lovely, this...hungry...” he said, leering at every inch of his new face, licking his lips in satisfaction. “And I’ve certainly never heard of anyone’s face changing like this, especially not so quickly...” His smirk grew, the realization of what was happening hitting him all at once. “Ahaha! You’re making me into a woman?” he asked, pointing at the eyepatch with one hand while he put the other on his hips. “Saying it’ll give me a new outlook on life when it’ll actually do this much for me? That’s bold...and I’m getting all worked up just thinking about it! I’ve never even felt half this good before!” she said with a broad grin, fully embracing what was to become of her. She’d never much liked being Atsushi anyway, why should she let herself be tied down by him? She immediately set about casting off everything from her old life, full of a confidence she’d never before possessed, but that now felt completely natural to her. She practically tore off her uniform until she was completely nude, briefly wincing as she saw her largely male body, though it had the same complexion that his face had taken on moments earlier, before quickly flashing a devilish smirk once more. “I’m going to enjoy watching allll of this go away for good…”  
  
Right on cue, her shoulders seemed to crack inwards, narrowing until they were smooth, slender, and ultra sexy. A warmth then swept through her arms as they seemed to both slim down and tone themselves all at once, dropping what little flab they’d possessed until they were lithe and gorgeous, with the slightest hint of muscle showing through. It didn’t take long for that warmth to pass through to her hands as she held them up in front of her, watching excitedly as they too cracked and slimmed down, her fingers and nails both growing out at once until they reached a sexy, elegant shape that was a far cry from what they’d been before. The nails looked sharp and pointed, perfectly suiting her newfound confidence.  
  
“A woman such as myself, someone as sexy, strong, and incredible as me...I deserve a name that reflects that, don’t I?” she mused as she gazed at her own reflection. “Arashi!” she said with a grin, immediately hitting on a name that just seemed so very, very right. “Arashi Nikaidou! That was always a fine last name, that can stay. It suits me perfectly, after all!” she spoke up again, casting aside one last remnant of her old identity. “And soon…” she said, her voice dropping down to a low purr once more, “This body will, too.”  
  
To her surprise, her legs began to change next, stretching out and pushing her further and further up. She’d always hated being short. She hated how it added to her own feelings of insignificance, but now, it seemed, she’d never have to worry about that again as her legs finally stopped growing, leaving her far taller than she’d ever been. Her feet then began to ache slightly. She looked down to the ground, watching as they shrunk down to a far more sleek and feminine size and shape, her toes cracking out until they’d lost all of their stubbiness, becoming slender and almost delectable as her nails changed to match. The changes then moved upwards, rounding out her calves as they became toned and tight, before her thighs steadily filling with a healthy, firm feminine weight leaving them looking round, strong, and oh-so-sexy, something that was only heightened by her rapidly widening hips that spread her legs apart and left them looking even thicker than they had before, leaving a small, tantalizing gap between them.  
  
She stroked at her legs lovingly, admiring just how incredible and smooth they felt before quickly shifting her attention to her butt as that warmth spread to it. She squeezed at her cheeks, grinning broadly as they swelled within her grasp, tightening up and lifting at the same time. “Oooh, this is too perfect!” she said as she gave one of her cheeks a firm slap, letting out an intentionally loud “Ahn~!” as she did so, almost taken aback by just how sexy both the slap and her moan had sounded.  
  
“Now what’s next…?” she asked as she looked over her body. There wasn’t much left to go, but her voice was dripping with a lustful anticipation as she thought about just how wonderfully a few key areas were about to change. She clutched at her stomach as an odd feeling overtook it, watching as it rapidly slimmed down until it was a flat, tight, toned core that only grew sexier as her waist pinched inwards, giving her a gorgeous hourglass figure, her waist sloping lusciously downwards to her full, supple, sexy hips.  
  
“Oh, I see…” she said with a smirk. “Saving the best for last, are we? Oooh, I can’t wait!” The instant she finished her sentence, she felt her chest filling with a soft weight, watching it grow out with each passing second. “And it seems like I won’t have to, either!” she confidently shouted out as she grasped at her growing boobs, loving how soft and squishy they felt beneath her fingers as they continued to fill out while her nipples puffed up and lightened to a soft pink color. Soon they were practically spilling out of her hands, forcing her to heft them upwards, letting her soak in just how heavy they’d become. “I’ve got quite the rack…” she mused, her voice dripping with lust. “Ahaha! Of course I do! I’d never have anything less than a killer body!” she said proudly, squeezing her boobs and smiling at the warm, almost electric feeling that coursed through her body.  
  
“But there’s one last bit to go, isn’t there…?” she said as she looked down between her legs, struggling to see past her massive chest until she gave up and looked at her reflection instead, giving her a full view of her stiff penis. “Haha! No surprise you’re all turned on, I suppose. You don’t suit me at all, but I’m glad you’re enjoying things before you go away for good.” Her grin widened as she started to feel a warmth start to spread deep through her groin, her penis stiffening even more from the pleasure of it. “Ahn...here we go…” Arashi moaned, her voice deep and throaty.  
  
She felt a gentle pressure against her scrotum first, her testicles starting to pull up closer to her. Arashi couldn’t help but move her hand to them, cupping them while she could before the pulled up farther inside of her, settling on either side of her womb as they changed into fertile ovaries. She continued rubbing her scrotum as it smoothed out, took on a rosy pink color, and started pulling up into her body. The sensation got more and more pleasurable, her moans echoing through the spacious room, as it formed the tight, warm insides of her vagina, her fingers still rubbing along the full length of what was now a set of sticky, wet labia.  
  
Her hand moved up when she felt a different pressure working against her throbbing penis. She rubbed her erection for as long as she was able to, her penis shrinking down in her grasp, switching to run her slender, soft fingers along her glans when it was too small to stroke. She could feel her new vagina twitching and tensing from the pleasure as her glans continued getting smaller and rounder, what was left of her penis joining the rest of her labia to form a slender hood that would be covering her new clit were it not so swollen and hungry.  
  
“I suppose…” she purred, “I should make sure everything’s working down there.” She smiled as she sat down in front of the mirror, spreading her legs wide so she could see her arousal. Arashi rubbed her tight slit a little more before forking her fingers against her swollen lips, spreading them to see how wet and ready she was inside. “Mmm...sorry to keep you waiting…” she said, moving her fingers down and sliding them inside of her, her vagina greedily tightening around them. She moved them in and out, slowly at first, then picking up speed, her other hand falling down to rub, squeeze, and tease her clit while she used her fingers to stir herself up deep inside. She took a break from bullying her clit to pinch her nipples, now painfully stiff from arousal, and even lifted one breast up to her mouth, lovingly licking at the hard, pink bud.  
  
Arashi worked a third finger in as she neared her climax, her vagina starting to twitch and clamp down hard, but she fought against it, moving her fingers even faster until her moans reached their loudest, her body jerking back slightly as she came, the muscles in her thighs contracting while the ones in her vagina squeezed down hard on her fingers.  
  
More than satisfied, Arashi slid her fingers out of her still quivering pussy, admiring the sticky sheen on her fingers before cleaning herself off with her mouth. She smiled, entranced by her post-orgasm glow in the mirror. “Definitely in perfect condition,” she said, her eyebrows cocking up more as she appreciated her little joke.  
  
She stood up, a cocky grin painted on her face, and looked over at the clothes she’d tossed aside earlier. She’d have hated to wear men’s clothes so soon after becoming so, so sexy, but she couldn’t exactly walk around school in the nude, even if she wasn’t personally opposed to the idea. She was relieved to see that where a male uniform once lay, a feminine counterpart had taken its place. She walked over to it, preparing to dress herself before the door to the room suddenly opened up, Ginbei and Akiko stepping inside before they noticed their very naked Council President grinning at them.  
  
“S-sorry P-Prez!” Ginbei yelled, her face turning bright red as she covered it with her hands, doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that she was peeking at Arashi through her fingers, her eyes traveling over the curves of her hips and breasts.  
  
“A-Arashi! What are you doing? Why are you n-naked?! We thought we heard you screaming and...and...” Akiko yelled, her face getting even redder than Ginbei’s as she realized exactly what the two of them had heard, Arashi’s moist thighs glistening from the sunlight coming in through the full windows behind her.  
  
Arashi’s smile briefly faltered, replaced by a look of confusion as she pondered the fact that the two of them seemed to know her, before she returned to smirking cockily, all too pleased that reality as a whole seemed to have accepted her as she now was.  
  
“Something wrong?” she asked, loving how flustered they’d both become.  
  
Ginbei was the first to speak up, dropping a hand in front of her skirt as she squirmed in place, rubbing her legs together. She’d given up all pretense of hiding her wanting gaze. “Y-y-you were...you were-”  
  
“Playing with myself? Ah, yeah, I was. I’m a growing girl, you know? I’ve got needs!”  
  
“B-but right here?! In school? Y-you’re lucky almost everyone’s gone home already!” Akiko shouted, still facing the door behind her.  
  
“That just makes it more thrilling! Besides, you two know how it is, I’m sure. I bet you both have nights where you just get oh so frustrated, feeling your own desires building and building until you just can’t hold it in anymore!”  
  
“N-no! Of course not!” Akiko lied, poorly.  
  
“Ohhh? You don’t ever get so turned on your just can’t help it? You don’t ever sit up at night dreaming of being with someone who’ll fulfill your every little fantasy? You don’t ever just stick a hand beneath that skirt and-”  
  
“Y-you’re being a pervert, Prez!” Ginbei yelled, her face still flush with arousal.  
  
“Oh my! But Gingin, my cute, soft little Gingin, it seems like you know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t you? You look so adorable like this, you know? Just barely holding back a flood of emotion. I’ve seen the way you look at me, the way you can’t stop staring at my looong legs, leading up to my ass that you just find irresistible! I bet you wish you could just get spread those cheeks apart and go wild!”  
  
Ginbei’s face just grew redder and redder with each passing word, her arousal thoroughly wiping out any objections she considered voicing. Arashi grinned, walking right up to Ginbei and whispering seductively in her ear.  
  
“You can try it, you know? You can do aaaanything you want to me… After all, I’ve always had a thing for you, too.”  
  
Arashi’s smirk only grew as she felt a small hand reach up her thigh, slowly moving higher and higher until giving her butt a gentle, shy little squeeze.  
  
“Ahn~! Gingin, you beast!” she teased, “I bet you’d like to go alllll the way, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Ginbei looked into Arashi’s eyes, nodding slowly as she bit her bottom lip.  
  
“Well then,” Arashi purred as she reached a hand beneath the smaller girl’s skirt, tugging her panties until they slid down her slender thighs “Let’s get started, shall we?” she smirked, before leaning in and kissing Ginbei passionately. It didn’t take a second for her to return it with just as much vigor, clumsily stripping off her clothes as she did so.  
  
Soon, Ginbei practically leapt up, wrapping her arms around Arashi and kissing her with even more intensity, slowly and clumsily trying to rub her moist pussy up against Arashi.  
  
“Oh wow, someone’s bolder than they look!” Arashi said, still smirking. “But let’s give you a better angle, hmm?” she then slowly lowered Ginbei to the ground, getting on top of her and dangling her breasts right above her mouth as she dropped her pussy down on top of Ginbei’s, very slowly and deliberately grinding against her, savoring every soft moan Ginbei tried her best to stifle as she greedily, awkwardly licked at Arashi’s nipple.  
  
Akiko couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She’d always known Arashi to be very...passionate, though Ginbei always seemed so reserved and shy when it came to anything like this, but here the two of them were, having sex in school without a care in the world, not even slightly bothered by Akiko standing a few feet away from them.  
  
More importantly she couldn’t believe how much it...excited her. Watching them show each other their innermost desires and passions in such a public place… She felt her panties grow damp the moment she’d stepped into the room, seeing the beautiful, stunning, sexy president standing there in the nude and- Wait, what was she thinking?  
  
There was no use denying it, of course, she’d always had a crush on the redhead, loving her confidence and her killer body, and, as her panties only felt wetter and wetter, she tried to satiate her desires, sticking a hand down her skirt and rubbing herself slowly, forcing herself not to make a sound until her arousal grew far too heavy to hide, letting out a loud moan that she could do nothing to stifle.  
  
Arashi immediately noticed, turning her head to face Akiko and grinning broadly. “Oooh, sounds like someone’s a little lonely, huh? Watching Gingin and I and just wishing you could join in?”  
  
“N-no, I-”  
  
“Oh, I must be mistaken. I’ll just get back to playing with Gingin then…” she said teasingly, lowering herself and kissing the white-haired girl once more. She was so soft, so cute and supple. She just loved seeing someone like her lost themselves in their desires. She couldn’t wait to see what Akiko was about to do, she imagined that any second now, she’d be-  
  
“It’s no fair! How can the both of you just ignore me like that?” Akiko cried as she lay down next to the two, forcing herself between them and doing her best to kiss both of them at once, only pulling back to further speak up. “You both know just how much I...I…” she leaned back in, wrapping her tongue around Arashi’s, while a hand, almost certainly belonging to the Council President stroked at her soaking wet pussy’s sensitive lips. She pulled her head back again, pouting cutely as she spoke. “How much I love you both and you just leave me out of this…”  
  
Arashi smirked, a hungry look in her eye. “Ooh, finally being honest with yourself? I’m so sorry to have left you waiting, all desperate, with nothing more than your own fingers. I’ll be sure to show you exactly how much I love you, too…” she purred, before shifting her weight over on to Akiko. She pressed her chest against Akiko’s, their nipples brushing up against each other as she started kissing her just as deeply as she had Ginbei. Akiko was more bold than she was, though, desperately trying to wrap her tongue around Arashi as the two kissed passionately. Arashi slipped her hand down Akiko’s panties, rubbing her soft, quivering lips as she bucked her hips against her hand.  
  
“My my, you’re just so hung-RY!” Arashi said, her voice rising at the end as she felt a pair of small hands squeeze into her butt, spreading her cheeks wide,a timid little tongue started licking at her butthole. “G-Gingin, what’re you…” she started to ask, before she poked her tongue in, ever so slightly. “Ahn~”  
  
“It’s no fair,” Ginbei responded, her voice a little muffled from Arashi’s cheeks. “You ignored me to have all that fun with Akiko…” She pulled away, looking at Arashi with a pout.  
  
“Haha, alright, alright. I get it. I can’t leave either of you out of my sight, can I?” she said, pulling Ginbei around in front of her, next to Akiko. “Besides, I’ve got plenty of love for the both of you,” she purred with a wide smile as she got into position, her straddling the two girls, her knees up against their wet pussies, her bountiful breasts resting on theirs, her mouth and hands darting between the two as she began to kiss and fondle the both of them in equal measure. It wasn’t long before they started moving their hips, grinding against her knees.  
  
She squeezed at both their breasts lovingly, grinning as she felt Gingin tense up as she played with her tiny, sensitive chest, leaning down and nibbling at her cute little nipples gently as the smaller girl squeezed at Arashi’s butt desperately. Akiko’s chest was more of a handful, and she couldn’t get enough of how soft it was, the way it yielded within her grip as her nipples grew harder and harder, Arashi pinching them firmly and feeling a rush of warm breath against her neck as Akiko gasped, interrupting her kisses.  
  
She then moved her hands down between their soft, supple legs. She teased their lips before plunging a finger into both of them, using her thumb to rub at their cute, hard little clits, loving the way they both squeezed their legs together to stop themselves from bursting right then and there.  
  
“Ooh, you two both feel so, so good! But it’s no good if we just touch, is it? I bet the both of you are so very hungry, aren’t you? I bet you’d love to taste me, wouldn’t you?” She asked as she moved off of both of them, lying back and spreading her legs wide, sticking a finger inside her warm lips and moving it in and out slowly. “You’re not just going to leave me to play with myself, are you?”  
  
The two of them scrambled down between her thighs, licking at Arashi’s pussy and savoring every drop of her juices, both eagerly trying to fit their tongues inside of her at the same time. Arashi couldn’t help but grin, raising her hands up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples as the two younger girls fought over which one’s tongue would be inside of her. Eventually, they compromised, Akiko’s slender tongue sneaking in past her lips while Gingin went higher, her timid little tongue lapping and prodding at her clit. She brought her hands back down to their heads, stroking their hair lovingly as they worked so hard to please her.  
  
Her pleasure mounting, knowing that she was close, Arashi pulled the girls up and away from her, guiding their heads up towards hers. She kissed them again, enjoying her own taste on their lips, while she brought her hands to rest against their dripping pussies, her fingers sliding in with easy as they gasped between the kisses. They followed her lead, their hands running over her smooth thighs, working up to her eager lips before they both slid a finger inside of her, their fingers alternating in and out, causing her to purr with delight. It didn’t take long until they were all panting, their fingers and tongues growing desperate and erratic, until they all reached a climax, their moans filling the room as Akiko and Gingin slumped down to rest against Arashi’s breasts. Arashi simply wrapped her arms around the girls’ heads, pulling them in close, a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
They lay there for quite some time before Ginbei finally piped up, breaking the silence.  
  
“I...I thought…” she panted, still clearly worn out. “I thought you were getting food?”  
  
“Oh?” Arashi said, confused for the briefest moment before recalling that yes, she’d technically set out to get them curry for the evening. She then smirked again before speaking out. “Well, I thought about it, but it looks like I was more than enough of a meal for the both of you,” she said as she stroked at Akiko and Ginbei’s hair, lovingly. “And you two have certainly left me more than full. For the time being, at least.”  
  
Both girls blushed once more, before Ginbei nuzzled at Arashi’s chest while Akiko looked her right in the eyes.  
  
“That...that still doesn’t solve the food issue, dummy,” Akiko huffed.  
  
Arashi thought about it for a moment before grinning happily, realizing that reality had changed even more than she’d initially thought.  
  
“Ahaha! I guess you’re right, huh? Why don’t we stop working for the day, hmm? It’s getting dark outside, after all. I’m sure I’ve got enough money to grab something for all of us to take home, and I don’t think we need anymore planning for now.”  
  
“We don’t? But...what about what the Principal said? About shutting down the Student Council?” Akiko asked, technically worried, but still too overwhelmed by the afterglow of everything for her to get too worked up.  
  
“Don’t you worry about that…” Arashi smirked. “I know exactly how to solve alllll of our problems with her…”  
  
She picked herself, and the two girls at her side, off of the ground. “Let’s get dressed, we can have more fun at home tonight, OK?”  
  
“I...I won’t say no, but I think we might need to rest up a little after all that…” Ginbei muttered, staring at the floor and blushing furiously.  
  
“M-me too…” Akiko agreed, similarly embarrassed.  
  
“Ahaha! Fair enough, you were both such hard workers today!” Arashi said as she walked over to her new uniform, sliding a pair of sexy red tights up her legs, loving how smooth and sensual they felt as they brushed past her thighs.  
  
“You were just way too intense!” Ginbei huffed.  
  
“Oh? Is that a problem?” Akiko said with a smirk as she slipped on her school blouse, leaving enough of the buttons undone so that her prominent cleavage was on full display at all times.  
  
“N-no…” Ginbei admitted shyly.  
  
“You two really are perfect for me! So cute and honest!” she snickered as she slipped on her skirt, noticing the slits in the sides were showing off her legs, the back of the skirt falling in line with the naturally amazing curves of her butt, She then slipped on a pair of tall brown boots that hugged her calves gently.  
  
Lastly, she picked up some fairly ornate hairpieces, styling her hair into a long, sexy ponytail that suited her perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She knew there was no way she could’ve possibly turned out any better.  
  
“Ready to go?” she asked the others, who nodded back to her, now fully dressed. She put her arms around their waists once they reached the hallway, walking along with them, only occasionally dropping her hand to squeeze their butts. As they walked, they chatted happily about their days and what they’d do once they were home. It seemed that, much to Arashi’s delight, she was now living in the same apartment as Ginbei and Akiko, and had been for quite some time. Additionally, she seemed to have far more money than she’d had earlier in the day, so much so that buying her eyepatch didn’t even make a dent in her current funds, meaning that she was able to splurge on an extra large meal for them to bring home.  
  
After all, they needed it after all the fun they’d had.  
  
~~~  
  
“Ms. Nikaidou, I believe I said everything I needed to yesterday…” the principal said with a sigh, Arashi simply smirking back at her.  
  
“Oh yes Ma’am. You were very, very thorough.”  
  
“So, what’s the issue? Why are you back in my office?”  
  
“It’s simple. I don’t care about a word of what you said. The council stays, and we are moving into that room. In fact, we already made it official last night.” Her smirk widened as she thought back on everything she’d done with Akiko and Ginbei, much to the principal’s chagrin. She tried to hide her frustration, smirking back at her student in turn.  
  
“Ms. Nikaidou, I’d almost respect your confidence if it wasn’t so brazen…” she spoke up, trying to make her voice sound as intimidating as possible, though Arashi’s smirk never even slightly faltered. “It doesn’t even slightly matter if you don’t care about what I told you. I will, effective immediately, be shutting down the Student Council. Additionally, you’ll be facing two weeks of suspension. If you talk back again, you’d best be prepared to face risk of expulsion. You’ve grated on my last nerve, Ms. Nikaidou, and my patience with you has completely run out. It’s bad enough that you come to school dressed like...like that!” she gestured to Arashi’s clearly rulebreaking uniform, doing her best to avoid staring at the girl’s ample cleavage. “Now you expect me to just roll over and let you run around freely?”  
  
“You know…” Arashi purred seductively, placing one of her feet up on the Principal’s desk, giving her a full view of what lay beneath her skirt. “I’m not wearing any panties today, Ma’am. I just don’t see the point, do you? It just gets in the way when I’m trying to have fun…”  
  
The Principal looked utterly embarrassed, averting her eyes as quickly as she could. “Ms. Nikaidou, I’m not sure what you’re trying to-” She was interrupted as she felt a hand reach beneath her chin, gently pulling her gaze towards Arashi’s face. There was something about the way she looked at her that left the Principal feeling utterly lost, like the crimson of her eye had swallowed up the world around them.  
  
Arashi gazed at the Principal hungrily, licking her lips before she spoke again. “You always seem so very, very stressed, Ma’am. It’s such a shame. You’ve always been so beautiful…” She wasn’t lying. For as professionally as she carried herself, she was a strikingly gorgeous woman, and fairly young for her position, too, barely into her 30s.  
  
“What are y-” she tried to speak up, but Arashi quickly cut her off.  
  
“You’re so afraid to let your hair down. You’re so scared to let go and lean into all those perverted, lusty thoughts you keep locked away day in, day out. I bet you can’t help yourself the moment you get home every day, I bet you can’t resist playing with yourself and just screaming out, letting your passion run wild for a brief, beautiful moment.”  
  
The principal bit her lip, growing steadily more excited against her better judgement, breathing faster and faster, harder and harder.  
  
“But I’ll set you free. I’ll show you just how amazing those feelings of yours really are…” Arashi whispered into her ear before kissing her passionately, wrapping her tongue around the older woman’s.  
  
It didn’t take long for her to return those feelings, surrendering herself to the pleasure’s Arashi offered up.  
  
~~~  
  
Arashi walked into the new Student Council room with a satisfied grin on her face. Almost immediately, Ginbei and Akiko leapt up to greet her.  
  
“So how’d it go?” Akiko asked, excitedly.  
  
“Can we stay here?” asked Ginbei, as she clasped Arashi’s hands lovingly.  
  
“Haha, you two are upbeat today! That’s what I like to see!” Arashi said, smiling happily. “Was there ever any doubt? Of course we can stay here! I told you I’d solve all of our problems, didn’t I?”  
  
“That’s great!” the two of them said in unison, hugging the bigger girl warmly.  
  
“So what’d you do to convince her?” Ginbei asked.  
  
“I showed her exactly how important we were…”  
  
“You...you…” Akiko squeaked, “Had sex with her?”  
  
“Yep! She’s just so beautiful, I had to let her see that!” Arashi said, smirking.  
  
“Jeez!” Ginbei huffed, “You’re...you’re such a perv, Arashi!”  
  
“Yeah, how could you leave us alone while you had so much fun?” asked Akiko.  
  
“Ahaha! Sorry, sorry. What do you say I make it up to the both of you, hmm?”  
  
“Make it up to us?” Ginbei asked, an expectant look on her face, while Akiko looked up with a similarly hungry expression.  
  
“Yeah, I know exactly what to do with two cuties like you!” Arashi said confidently as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse, before pulling the two girls closer towards her and practically tearing open their clothes, groping at their chests and grinning as they both let out adorably satisfied moans.  
  
“Let’s have even more fun!”


End file.
